


This is a fanfic with shitty writing

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idk if it will have smut, Multi, Omega Tom, alpha tord, im fucking lazy so i gotta get held accountable, shit happens ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You wanna see Tom dragged through the dirt and with maybe slow burn. Shitty writing and set in the future because fuck all man. Give this one a look over and then tell where I fucked up. Tom is an Omega in WWIII and a rebellion with two Omegan leaders is weird. Until one of them decides to fuck shit up. Matt and Tom are probably the scariest ones in this, so buckle up motherfuckers.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Katya/Kim (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. What happens if you kill your friends

“Hey! C’mon Tom, Headmaster Evans is coming our way.”

Tom groaned, rolling over in his bed to face his roommate, he growls. 

“God dammit-”

Loud knocking on the faded white door is heard, then comes the voice everyone in this facility learned to loathe. 

“Alright, Thomas, that’s more points off your grade!. If you are **not** in perfect shape by the end of this semester, you know what happens to _Omegas_ like you. Hopefully, we won’t have to throw out an Omega as high of a breed as you! You are the high breed of your class, now fucking act like it!”

Edd ran over and opened the door, bowing to the high breed Alpha, as he was taught. 

“See this is how you should act! Good little Omega, Edd, is perfect. I expect he should be rubbing off on you! Now get off your ass!”

Tom pushed himself out of bed as the headmaster left to get up the other ‘failures’ of the school. This place probably just wants to sell him for a high price because he’s young and of high breed.

Edd handed him his white shirt and khakis, typical uniform of an Omegan grooming school. He slipped his socks and shoes on as Edd handed him a water bottle. 

“Thanks, Edd. If I didn’t have you, I’d be dead.”

“Of course! Ha, I'm lucky to have you as a roommate so I’m not as brainless as the other Omegas.”

They both had a good laugh as they headed to the breakfast hall.

“Hey Tom.” Edd whispered a bit. “Do you think the world will ever change? Like imagine if we could not have to be sent to schools like this one. Like we could all go to normal schools and get educations other than how to be some servant.”

Tom sighed. “I don’t know, Edd. I am only trying to fail so I don’t have to deal with the reality of our world. We all know that the Omegas that get wheeled of to those ‘reform schools’ get killed. That’s why they also put the infertile Omegas on there too, even with perfect grades.”

Edd and Tom both walked in silence as the loud hall was heard. Edd twiddled with his fingers while Tom hung his head in shame.

“Those freshmen, huh. All with their innocence and intelligence.” Edd laughed. 

Oh to be a freshman again. When he met Edd and when his teachers were nice.

Now it's about cooking and obedience or whatever else they want them to do for their future mates. As if Tom gave a rat’s ass about what his future mate thought.

Tom finally realized he was in the breakfast line when the Omega working the food asked him what he wanted, today was oatmeal with fruit or some healthy cereal option.

“Some oatmeal with strawberries would be nice.”

She served him up and added his fruit option as an Alpha teacher glared his way. He knew that was only nice to the Omegas that taught the cooking classes and other miniscule activities.

Tom looked around for Edd and sat next to him, as ‘requested’ by school staff, it was necessary for everyone to be with their roommate at all times.

Good luck if you hate each other. Most of the time that happened, it turned out the Omegas were fucking or something.

Then they would get sent away to the ‘reform school’, just where Omegas like him belonged.

“Yo Edd! Kim and Katya, you guys sitting with us today?”

Edd waved him over and Kim answered his question. 

“Yeah, we wanted to talk to you about something. About our future Alpha’s.”

Future Alpha’s was the code word for their relationship. Thank god the school hadn’t caught them yet, but now as graduation gets closer, he knows that they might pull something.

Edd and Tom leaned in closely. Typically the phrase ‘future alphas’ and Omegan giggling and whispers got the guards to back away. They never liked how the groomed Omegas’ acted about Alpha’s. 

All sex and fantasies.

At least they thought. 

“Look, I don’t know what we are going to do.” Katya whispered in a sad tone. “If we can’t find a way to escape then we could get sent away. And me and Kim have decided to die like Romeo and Juliet.”

Edd then started to whisper back, faking a laugh to get the approaching guard off his their ass.

“That could be your only option. Unless you want to deal with an Alpha you will never be interested in. I know you guys aren’t into that.” He trailed off. 

Kim sighed and they all thought about what could be done.

“Katya, I think we might just have to be like Romeo and Juliet.”

They all knew that it had to be done, Kim and Katya were inseparable and hated the idea of being with an Alpha. They were strictly lesbians and only thought of anyone else as friends.

Tom thought for a bit in their silence. 

“What if you end it off with a bang.”

The three of them all looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was, but you can always put excitement in a bad situation.

Kim made a hand signal telling him to carry on.

“Like what if you guys pretended to fuck really loudly and ran into all the classrooms writing ‘hoes before bros’ or something.” 

Edd laughed a bit. 

“Yeah, vandalize the school with gay rights movements!”

They all laughed. If you are gonna go out, at least do it with bang. Literally.

* * *

Tom sat in class next to cooking class partner, Edd.   
  
Right now, the teacher was going over how to make some typical meal for a dinner. Some stir fry recipe, seemed delicious, but Tom didn’t care enough to focus on it. That was what Edd was to do. 

They had a little routine with classes, one would focus on proper Omega edicate, and one would focus on cooking. Tom lost the rock, paper, scissors competition they had and got the class he hated most. 

Right now Edd’s notes for this class could get him a halfway passing grade. This teacher would not let him fail. So instead of the grade he should have, a F, it was a C. He didn’t get why this teacher wouldn’t let him fail. If he passed this class, he could get sold off for the price of a cheaper high breed Omega. 

Hopefully enough, that low price for an Omega as high of a breed as he was, would warn Alpha’s off. Any cheap Omega was know for being unable to be the perfect ~~servant~~ housewife.

Eventually, the class ended, and Edd and Tom made a pretty good stir fry. The teacher seemed to love it anyway. Edd and Tom knew full well that their stir fry was absolutely horrid. 

“So, Edd. How they fuck do you think we made it through this class?”

Edd shrugged, then gave Tom the look that notified he cursed in public again. 

“Shit.” Tom whispered under his breath.

Edd then decided to answer Tom’s question. 

“Tom, you know fully that these teachers will slap you for that language.” Edd though for a moment. “Look, I Tom. I know that teacher is just trying to keep you in this school. If you pass, they can still sell you for a decent price. You could be worth, like, what do they sell you guys for. Ummmmm…..”

Tom waited for Edd to think of the typical price of an Omega like him. Tom really didn’t pay attention during orientation, when they told them their prices. 

“AH! It’s around 70 to 50 thousand for one of you guys regularly, so maybe like 30 thousand?”

Jesus fuck. How much was the price of a low tier Omega like Edd?

“How much for someone like you then. That’s a lot of pounds, pounds only the rich middle aged have.”

Tom pucked a bit when he thought of some middled aged Alpha with a fuck ton of high breed Omegas. Unless an Alpha was marked by an Omega, it was free game for them. 

Edd answered while looking a bit sad. “I’m only worth about 100 to 500 pounds.”

Omegas that were almost Betas weren’t sold for that much. Tom saw how much it impacted how Edd thought of himself.

“I’m not much to them, just a quick buck. A middle breed could be up to ten thousand. At least you are worth something Tom.” Edd sad practically crying a bit.

When Tom noticed his roommate was crying, the Omega grabbed him and ran to their room. 

Once Tom slammed the door,he was practically growling. 

Tom grabbed him and started shaking him out of it. 

“Edd, EDD. Shut the fuck up with their **_stupid_ **beliefs!” 

Edd looked at him, cheeks red and brown eyes filled with fear.

“Please don’t listen to them. Please Edd.” Tom hugged him and started crying a bit too. “Please don’t fucking do this to me. Fuck, Edd. I love you.” 

Tom whispered that last bit, but Edd still caught it.

“H-ha. Ga-gay” Edd’s words were broken through sobs but he still laughed a bit.

Tom stopped hugging him and pushed him away, laughing a bit too.

“Shut the fuck up Edd. I didn’t mean it like that.” Tom’s tears started going away too.

God damned this world and their fucked up beliefs. 

Edd wiped his cheeks, and looked at Tom.

“I love you, too. Even if you’re a dumbass.”

Edd hugged Tom. Tom awkwardly laughed before hugging him back. 

Then the fucking hell started.

“WHICH GOD DAMNED OMEGA NEEDS TO BE REFORMED!”

* * *

Kim and Katya during last period skipped and ran to the headmaster’s empty office. At the moment he was one of the cooking classes and tasted the Omegas’ food skills.

Perfect opportunity.

Kim, during a special activities class, art, had stolen all the sharpies. Every single one that was not black. 

Katya had then proceeded to write and draw all over the walls with ‘let us be together’ and other similar things. 

Kim, being the artist of the two, and drawn images of famous Omegas kissing and Alphas holding hands or cuddling. Notable celebrities and their well known secondary genders disobeying the laws set in place.

Such blasphemy. 

Afterwards, they proceed to kiss and make-out in front of every single camera the school had. Every. Single. One. 

To say the headmaster was pissed was an understatement. Hell, Katya had even got the other Omegas that were dating to do the same. Walls of the bathrooms and showers were filled with immortal satanic things. 

Holy fucking hell. 

Kim and Katya were laughing, joking, messing around, and generally having a good time in their room when the door was bust open and guards grabbed them.

“Sorry kids, but the headmaster wants you in his office right now.” One of the betas said to them. 

The two on campus officers that grabbed them knew what they had done. Kim was surprised that they didn’t even really care that much. Betas truly were the best of the secondary genders here.

Unfortunately Kim and Katya weren’t stuck down by God before they were brought to the headmaster’s office and had to deal with the pissed off Alpha.

The door opened and all the Omegas that had joined in with them where sat in the vandalized office.

“Well, well. Look who decided to join us for our fun party.” The Alpha growled, clearly about to lose his shit.

Kim and Katya joined the others, looking at each other with fear and love in their eyes. 

The Headmaster spoke again once the door was closed. 

“Thankfully, instead of having you killed for free, I found someone who will take you for a lot of money. Two thousand pounds each. They may be from a different country but they will take you to their country for human testing. Just the torture you all need.”

He growled the last part, scaring every single Omega in the room. All 21 of them were going to be used for human testing and die doing so, probably in horribly painful ways. 

“I already loaded up the other broken Omegas. _So now it is your turn_.” 

The headmaster picked up his phone and called for the foreign people to take them away.

A french Beta and polish Alpha came up to grab them. They had guns and scared them all quiet. Except Katya.

“Why did you take us. What are you even going to do?” 

The polish man looked at them, whispering something to his comrade. 

“Hva sier de? Svar dem.”

The French female nodded, then began to speak.

“Det er bare et enkelt spørsmål, løytnant Sadko. Look, we mean you no harm. Just simple training.”

Kim and some others began to think and say the same thing. “Training for what?”

The female sighed. “You will see, I cannot answer that without asking my superior.” 

God knows what happened afterwards

* * *

Tom and Edd looked at each other hearing Omegas being snatched from the rooms by people speaking different languages, eventually, the room next to them, Kim and Katya’s, was raided too. 

“Edd, I don’t think this was a good idea.”

Edd and Tom looked at each other, other knowing full well. Kim and Katya would be dead within the hour.

“Tom, I think it’s best we just head to sleep. We have graduation in two days. Tomorrow they wake us up early to prepare us for the big day!”

Edd said trying to be a little cheerful. They both knew they might not see each other again.

They both stayed up that night, just sitting quietly in their bunk. 


	2. Money and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy boi gets bought and has a panic attack

Tom sat up in his bed and watched the sunrise over the horizon. The city of London shutting off its lights and beauty of the night. 

Tom sighed. This was it. The last time he would see Edd, last time he might have been somewhat free. Once the rich motherfucker decided to buy him, he would be fucked. 

And if he wasn’t bought. God knows what could happen to him. No one knows what happens if you’re not bought. Tom always hoped he would be killed off like the other failed Omegas if that happened. But he knows that’s not what happens in the end. 

Tom shuddered thinking about being thrown to the streets like fresh meat, no Alpha, no protection by the gates of the school.

“Edd,” Tom began. “We need to get ready for orientation. We have to get up earlier than normal you know.”

Edd groaned. “Honestly, I hoped we would get to sleep in. But I knew that wouldn’t happen.” 

Edd and Tom laughed nervously for a bit. The one plus to the orientation is that they would get to stay in their nightwear. Warm and oh so comfortable. 

Edd hopped off the top and grabbed his backpack.    
  
“Gotta start packing, better now so we don’t forget anything.”

Tom nodded and started doing the same. Grabbing his few regular clothes and small photos they had from a camera Edd snuck in for Tom’s birthday. Sometimes the family never came to pick up their kids for break. 

Kim and Tom met each other because of it. 

“Hey Edd. Pass me the photo album, would you?” 

Edd grabbed it, not so subtly grabbing a photo from the front.

“Keep it, Edd.” Tom said. “I always have a copy from the camera.”

Tom glanced at the photo Edd had taken. It was one of Kim and Katya, grinning ear to ear, happy, and holding a drawing of all four of them. Free from the society they were stuck in. 

Tom had the faintest of a smile over it. Both of them would miss the two, for as long as they lived. 

While flipping through the album, Tom handed a few more to Edd, the ones that weren’t photos they could take from the window. Ones of each other and friends they would miss. 

Edd took them with a smile. “Thanks, Tom.”

Tom looked around the room glancing at the small little details of it. 

This place, even though it was hell, has been his only home for the last 4 years. To say Tom was gonna miss it, was an overstatement.

“Alrighty,” Edd seemed in a better mood. “You ready for orientation!”

Tom and Edd headed over to the auditorium.

* * *

“Attention, attention!” The Headmaster quieted the loud room. “Tomorrow, you will be gone from my lovely school.”

Edd and Tom groaned as he said the last part. They wanted to be gone from this Hell.

“Today, you will be tested on your etiquette, Omegan skills, and sized for your traditional garments. The staff members will be handing out cards that state your individual schedules.”

Edd quietly took his as their cooking teacher walked by. The list was longer than what the Headmaster had stated.

After a bit an officer had given him his card. 

**THOMAS THOMPSON**

**CLASS OF 2018**

**Age: 17**

R328 Cooking 6:30

R208 Cleaning Tasks Testing 8:30

R211 Parenthood Testing 10:30

R102 Reaction to Mate’s Requests 12:30

Etc., etc.

Tom didn’t care enough to finish the stupid thing. He would get through the day perfectly fine without needing to thoroughly read through. 

The Headmaster spoke up again. “Now, Omegas, please go to the designated classrooms to begin testing.

Tom shuffled his way out with the other Omegas, running to the second floor so he could get this stupid test out of the way. 

Entering the class, the teenager looked to the handy whiteboard holding their instructions. 

A paper test then having to prepare a randomly selected meal, simple. 

Tom grabbed the test, quickly answering all the pointless questions. Why do Omegas even need to be 'trained'? 

Ugh. Now it was waiting til the teacher allowed Tom to start cooking. 

Tom rested his head against his hand, after a bit he started to nod off. 

Tom and Edd, living far away from society, in the UK's open farming lands. Alone and free from the rules set by an Alpha. 

Such a sweet idea. Freedom. Sweet swe-

The teacher wacked him in the head with the tests she had previous collected. 

"Wake up, Thompson! Go to Station five, to begin your secondary test." 

Stern Alpha asshole, she was. 

Tom walked over to the small cooking station as the eyes of his classmates bore into him. 

At the prep station of the small kitchen was a small folded paper. 

Tom opened it, seeing what he had to cook to pass the shitty class, filet mignon. God, he hated his luck. 

It was probably the only meal Tom some how couldn't fuck up. It was the one thing he could cook. 

Hell Edd struggled with this part of the class and yet Tom didn't. It's as if the writer is someone actively trying to make him pass the class. 

Tom sighing, went to grab the filet mignon and iron skillet. 

Tom finished the food with hatred as the teacher looked at him smugly.

Eventually Tom finished the meal, topping it with a garnish and waiting for the damn teacher.

The teacher noticed he had finished his meal and directed one of the food critics to grade him. 

Tom silently watched as the random Alpha ate and judged his abilities.

After the Alpha had finished and filled out his test score, Tom finally got his well-deserved nap. 

As the day went on, long classes and Tom trying to get sleep. 

Finally the Brit reached his final class, the one class he was kinda looking forward to.

Except it was less of a class and more of a fitting room. 

During 'graduation' and being sold as a slave a perfect subhuman Omega, it was standard to be in a white suit or dress depending on gender. 

It was meant to show their purity as Omegas. And we all know what they meant by  _ purity.  _

Tom ran to the lowest floor to get to the kinda calming class. Just measurements and decent control over what the suit would look like. 

Once there, Tom was assigned to a beta seamstress. Her hair was mess and she was obviously overworked. 

"Okay, Thompson, is there any chance I can just give you a suit without any added details?"

She said it calmly but he knew it was in desperation. Who knew how many Omegas she dealt with that wanted crazy details and random things in their suits and dresses. 

"Um, of course, I really don't care what it looks like. It'll end me up in the same prison, won't it?"

The Beta laughed at Tom's joke. Everyone knew this could be last bit of 'freedom' they have for the rest of their life. 

"Alright, Thompson! How about something really simple with a bow tie in a cold colour? You would look nice with some cool coloured accents. It would match your skin and make-up they will give you!"

Tom nodded and asked her a quick question. 

"And by cold colour, you mean a blue, maybe?"

The girl laughed at him again. 

"If you want, of course!" She said happily. "Blue is a cold colour, did you never take an art class?"

Tom shook his head.

“Alright! Now for the worst part, I need you to strip to your underwear, if you don’t mind.”

Tom groaned, but slipped off his cold, surrendering his skin to the cold of the facility.

The seamstress had grabbed the measuring tape and began to wrap it around his hips, thighs, waist, and chest. 

“The standard is that these suits be form fitting, personally, I don’t think we should be putting teenagers to purchased by mainly older Alphas. It's horrific!” 

The Beta grumbled more about how the system worked as she wrote down measurements and sewed various pieces together on his body. Occasionally, she would poke him with a needle or two but it wasn’t serious. 

“Are you finished?” The Omega was beginning to feel the fatigue of the day’s activities. 

She laughed at him. “Haha, no Thompson, I just got to finish a few more things then we can try the suit on!”

Tom sighed as he stood there freezing since she removed the suit from him.

“Can I put my clothes back on, its fucking freezing.”

She nodded at him, pointing to where his shirt and pants sat.

Once back into his clothes and after 20 minutes had passed, the class was almost over and he was put into his suit.

“Y’know, I don’t actually hate this, but what's the number on my chest for?”

The girl laughed at him, before answering. “Most Omegas I have had already knew what it meant, but it’s your selling price! 65,000 pounds! Wow!”

Tom had fear in his eyes as he looked into the mirror. He stared straight into his selling price. Sixity five fucking thousand. 

The Omega’s hand slowly raised to his face. “No, I-no! That’s not possible!” 

The girl grabbed him, shaking Tom out of his frenzy. 

“Hey, stop that! You’re gonna be fine!” 

Tom dropped to his knees, tears falling down his eyes as he realized he’d be stuck in some stupid fucking house, with kids and some weird ass Alpha wanted him to be some fucking legal slave.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT,  **HOLY FUCKING SHIT** !   


Tom wanted to scream, to cry. He didn’t want to see this part of his life. He didn’t want to be seperated from Edd, from the friends he had made here, from this random, faceless seamstress. 

Oh my fucking God. He really was gonna die like the pathetic, useless, Omega he was. Surrounded by a nameless town, with faceless kids, and a faceless Alpha.

Tom didn’t care about how he lived his life but he didn’t want to be in some fucked up world, a slave to the society he was stuck in.

* * *

_ “Hey, Thompson.”  _

_ A security guard ran up to him, holding two letters. _

_ “Here’s your mail. It's important.” _

_ The fifteen year old grabbed the two envelopes, wondering why his parents had sent him his weekly check-in early. _

_ He thanked the officer and walked to his dorm to read the unexpected letters. He noticed one was from the government, the other from his parents. Strange. _

_ “Oh, Tom! I didn’t expect your parents would write early.” _

_ Tom agreed. “I didn’t either, they were fond of routines.” _

_ The Omegas looked at the letters puzzled and decided to tear into the one from the government first. _

_ It was a death certificate. For his parents.  _

_ “Tom, are you okay!” Edd cried with him, the seventeen year old equally shocked and upset. _

_ Tom pulled at his hair. “Edd! There’s no way this is true, I still got the letter from my parents!” _

_ The distressed Omega ripped open the second letter. Inside, it held just his parents’ handwriting.  _

_ Hey Tommy,  _

_ Your mother and I have a surprise for you! We want to take you to France when you get out of school next week. It can’t be fun aways focusing on school, plus we know you’ll be better than what the school believes, haha. Don’t forget to change the world for us like we know you would! France is a good start don’t you think! They have Omegas working as doctors there! Britain doesn’t want to change, but we know you can change it, can’t ya! _

_ Love, _

_ Your Mom and Pop _

_ “Edd, I need to get out of this fucking place.” _

_ Edd sat there as Tom ranted and raved, cussing like he had never done before.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m going to make my parents proud. Do exactly what they wanted me to do. Change this fucking country, then the world!” _

* * *

“Thompson? Hey Thompson. THOMPSON!”

The Beta had slapped him from his tear fest.

“C’mon, don’t think about that right now. Look at that, your face is a mess! Everything is gonna be fine. Let's get you out of that suit and into your dorm okay?”

Tom nodded and got out of the suit, changing back into his clothes. 

“What’s your dorm number? Building A or Building B?”

“B211, are you taking me up there?”

The Beta gave him a look telling him exactly what he expected. 

_ You’re a fucking mess, I can’t trust you alone. _

The Omega had shut up and leaded into the Beta, comforted her mother-like nature.

Once they made it into the dreaded dorm. The Beta looked him in the eyes.

“Look, I can’t trust you out there by yourself. This place is a lot better than what’s in London. Take my number, okay? Every Alpha at least lets an Omega use their phone.”

She ripped off a piece of the paper from her mini-note book on her hip and wrote out a few ways to contact her. 

“Don’t hesitate to ask your Alpha for their phone to contact your parents. Call me instead okay? You will do fine.”

The girl kissed him on the cheek and opened his door for him before running off to do her own thing. 

“Tom? Are you okay? Did you cry?” Edd rushed to pull him into the room.

Tom grabbed Edd in a tight hug.

“Lets go to the showers, okay? I wanna go to sleep, alright.

Edd was dragged out by Tom after grabbing their bathroom supplies.

* * *

The loud and obnoxious ringing of the phone had woken the unknown teen up.

Looking at the contact, the Alpha groaned.

“What the fuck do you want Matt.”

“Are you dumb? Did you forget what we had planned today? You know, I had faith you would call me before I finished my morning routine.”

The Alpha growled. “There is no fucking way you chose your outfit and did your hair and makeup before I woke up.”

Matt’s laughter proved him wrong.

“Tord! You really need to wake up earlier, I’m already headed over to help you get ready!”

Tord flopped into his bed as Matt hung up. _ This Beta motherfucker actually thought that he could just walk into his fucking house an- _

“TORD! C’MON WE ONLY HAVE 45 MINUTES TO GET YOU READY!”

Matt practically kicked down Tord’s bedroom door, then began to raid his closet for a good outfit.

“Get into the shower, we don’t have all day! I will kick your ass if you don’t get out of bed right now!”

Tord knowing full well that the Beta can and would, pulled himself out of bed and quickly took a shower.

As he got out of the shower, Matt ran in, holding his outfit for the day. 

“Alright! I have a red form fitting shirt that should show off your Alpha qualities nicely, and your black trenchcoat. Don’t worry, I got you your favorite pants too, so it should be perfect!”

Tord stood there soaking wet as Matt looked at him waiting for his response.

“What the fuck, Matt. I literally don’t even have a fucking towel yet.”

Matt glared at him.

“Do you really think I care, I’ve had the displeasure of seeing your dick many times before. Plus we’ve been friends since your family immigrated here back in primary school. I don’t care about seeing your dick anymore.”

Tord sat there as Matt handed him a towel, and asked him a question. 

“How’s the outfit? We are wasting time here, Tord.”

“It's nice.”

The Beta was satisfied with the Alpha’s answer and left the bathroom for him to get dressed.

Eventually, they both left the house and somehow made it to the Omegan training center with a coffee and a few minutes before opening.

As they got out of their car, a security guard led them to the lobby of the facility and they sat patiently before being led out to the courtyard. 

A little over a hundred Omegas had awaited them sitting at their own tables by price.

Matt looked over the tables, lingering on ones he could afford.

“Hey, Tord. How much did you save up? I have about 500 but I am seeing one in the 5,000 section that made eye contact with me!”

Tord looked over and saw the one Matt was looking at. “Money isn’t a problem for me right now. I can lead you some if you need?”

Matt agreed and they headed to the ATM, Tord pulling money out for Matt.

“You mind if I follow you, I wanna let a few get bought first before I choose.”

Matt agreed and they headed over to the table Matt was looking at. The Omega in question was nice. Matt and him seemed to be getting along quite nicely for the hour they had been there.

Tord watched as the Omegas were bought and left to their new lives. However, one that sat alone at his table would seemingly scare off anyone that went near him.

The Omega even took the time to glare at Matt and him as they talked to his Omega friend.

Tord found it amusing as the Omega glared him down, desperately trying to get his attention off of him. 

The Alpha smiled as he turned away, giving the Omega a small victory for the moment. 

“Hey, do you happen to know the Omega over there? He seems charming.” Tord ask the Omega, now known as Edd.

Edd’s eyes lit up at the question, more in alarm than in excitement.

“Oh, that’s my roommate Tom. He tends to be like that. I wouldn’t recommend him to you if you wanted an Omega that would warm your bed. It would be nice to keep in contact with him, if you and Matt are friends, right?”

Matt laughed. 

“Oh, don’t give Tord ideas, he always told me he would get an untameable Omega. Hey Tord-”

Tord cut him off. 

“I’ll be right back Matt. Don’t worry Edd, you and Tom will be in touch.”

Matt glared at him as Tord smirked and ran. 

The Omega seemed surprised as he saw Tord running toward him. 

Tom stood up as the Alpha reached him.

“What the fuck do you want.” The Brit growled.

Tord gleamed as he found just what he wanted.

“I would say you, but that would be too sudden, wouldn’t it, pen gutt.”

The Omega was flabbergasted, how the hell did this fucker not run!

“What the fuck! You’re a Norski, aren’t you! No wonder you won’t leave me alone. Scandinavia made laws about Omegas.”

Tom glared at Tord even more.

“Why yes, we did. Now how about you follow me and I can get you out of here. Freedom is just around the corner.”

Tord smirked as he had pretty much won the argument, but it seems the spitfire had more in him.

“No way in hell, you bastard! Not like you can afford me anyways, I don’t see you with 65 thousand pounds.”

Shit, Tord really needed to watch his budget. He already went over it plenty of times this week.

The little shit had noticed Tord’s reaction and felt pleased with himself.

_ Tord this is stupid, think of what Pat’s gonna say when you get home...but he is pretty cute, Pat probably wouldn’t mind. _

Tord snapped his fingers, telling one of the staff he had found someone he would like to make a purchase.

A female Beta ran to his side, taking his debit card and quickly making his purchase. 

Unfortunately the Beta and the Omega glared at him the entire time as she gave him the Omega’s records and important papers.

“Alrighty, Thompson, go grab you items!”

Tom had left with the Beta to get his stuff and Matt had started to run to him.

“Tord did you buy Tom?” Matt asked as Edd stood near him.

Tord stood there for a few moments before answering.

“Did you think I wouldn’t have?” He responded sarcastically.

Edd then watched as Tom was coming back to them.

“My only question is how. Tom was sixty five thousand pounds. And you are 19 like Matt right?”

Matt screamed at that.

“YOU SPENT HOW MUCH! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THIS MONEY!”

Tord brushed off the question, then switched the focus to Tom as he had finally joined the group.

“So are you ready to go? I want to get out of this place.”

Everyone nodded and they headed to their car.

* * *

After going to some random fast food place, Matt had dropped off the duo and Tom wasn’t looking forward to his new life at all.

Tord had dragged Tom into he house and ran up to the second story. The Alpha had shoved the Omega into the room.

Tom practically couldn’t breathe with how much the place reeked of the Alpha’s scent.  _ His  _ Alpha’s scent.

Tom wanted to run, but his stupid biology couldn’t will it. Stupid fucking high breed Alpha.

“Hey, Thomas, Are you going to stand there or do you want to watch some movies on my laptop or something?”

Tom looked over to the Alpha laying on the bed with a laptop. 

Isn’t Tom supposed to fucking be cleaning or getting fucked right about now? That’s what happens right?

“Shit, I forgot about your suit, I don’t have anything that may fit but you can go through my closet.”

Tom was so fucking confused, he dropped his stuff at the door, then headed to the closet, just grabbing some random shirt and some shorts.

Tom watched the Alpha as he changed, Tord didn’t even glance his way once. What the fuck.

“Um, aren’t I supposed to be doing laundry, cleaning, or getting fucked right now?”

Tord glanced at him and laughed.

“I could fuck you if you wanted. But you look cute in my shirts so I wouldn’t want to ruin that right now.”

Tom growled at his response before grumbling about picking a movie. 

Tom got into the bed, resisting his stupid Omega instinct to curl into the Alpha next to him.    


“I’m going to show you my favorite movie, kjærlighet. Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell sound good?”   


“Fuck off, I don’t even know what that is.”

Tord grabbed Tom and pulled the hissing Omega close to his face.

“Vi ser på hele serien, akkurat nå!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment my dudes, it fuels me to write this haha. But on the other note next chapter has a pretty long time skip, it switches to a few years after the end so :)  
> Also my fucking internet is down, so i did this with a mobile hotspot and a computer that couldn't stay connected to it, pain, such pain

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hope you enjoyed. It is just a redo of a fic I will not finish. Someone hold me accountable to finish this one. Hell at least this time I'm not righting and coming up with a story then and there this time. I got a plan. :)


End file.
